SBS
is a question-and-answer column that began in volume 4 of the manga, in which Eiichiro Oda answers questions sent in by his fans, making jokes and sometimes telling useful information about the story and characters. It is here that the ages of the Straw Hat Pirates were first revealed, as well as various facts about the story that are not immediately apparent (but nevertheless present) in the chapters themselves. Sometimes the information on the characters is just suggested in this section by the fans, which Oda just agrees with and makes it official; for example, Tashigi's, Chopper's and Robin's birthdays which were all fan suggestions. The SBS was also where the author revealed the existence of the hidden characters Pandaman and Tomato Gang, who appear hidden in the background at many points during the series. Because of the nature of the SBS and the appeal of One Piece, Oda will get questions of all kinds of nature from the serious to silly and the 'mature'. The SBS are displayed on a single page between the end of chapter and the cover of the next one. In case a chapter starts with a Double Spread, there is no SBS as the 2 pages are taken by the cover. This page can also be used to display a set of Usopp Gallery Pirates pictures instead of an SBS. Before volume 50, the logo headers where common to all SBS chapters and drawn by Oda, but following the request of a fan at the end of Volume 49 SBS, the logo headers are now fans drawings and different for every chapter. SBS questions Birthdays, Ages and other Trivia Straw Hat Pirates *Luffy's, Zoro's, Nami's and Usopp's ages: Vol 4; Chapter 27 *Luffy not killing villains; Vol 4; Chapter 30 *Zoro's name origin: Vol 4; Chapter 28 *Nami's bust size; Vol 4; Chapter 31 *Zoro talking with swords in mouth; Vol 5; Chapter 43 *Luffy and Zoro's first/second name order; Vol 6; Chapter 47 *Sanji's ability to read any woman's 3 sizes; Vol 6; Chapter 49 *Nami's 3 sizes; Vol 6; Chapter 49 *Sanji's age; Vol 7; Chapter 55 *Luffy's penis; Vol 8; Chapter 64 *Nami's intelligence; Vol 8; Chapter 65 *"D" in Luffy's name; Vol 8; Chapter 70 *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's heights; Vol 10; Chapter 83 *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji's birthdays; Vol 15; Chapter 130 *Chopper's birthday; Vol 16; Chapter 140 *Chopper's age; Vol 19; Chapter 167 *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper's animal resemblances; Vol 20; Chapter 177 *Robin's birthday; Vol 25; Chapter 227 *Robin's age; Vol 36; Chapter 342 *Robin's height; Vol 37; Chapter 353 *Nami and Robin's 3 sizes; Vol 37; Chapter 353 *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin's favorite type of island and season Vol 38; Chapter 364 *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin's specific numbers, specific colors and specific smells; Vol 40; Chapter 380 *Franky's birthday; Vol 43; Chapter 415 *Franky's age; Vol 44; Chapter 427 *Straw Hats' favourite foods; Vol 45; Chapter 439 *Straw Hats as a family; Vol 48; Chapter 460 *Robin's animal resemblances; Vol 50; Chapter 485 *Franky's animal resemblance, specific number, specific smell, specific color, and favorite type of island and season; Vol 50; Chapter 485 *Brook's birthday, animal resemblance, specific number, specific smell, specific color, favorite type of island and season and family member; Vol 50; Chapter 485 *Brook's age and height; Vol 51; Chapter 492 *Straw Hats' genderswapped; Vol 56; Chapter 545 *Straw Hats' nationalities; Vol 56; Chapter 545 *Straw Hats' inner brain; Vol 59; Chapter 578 *Straw Hats' suited flower; Vol 60; ﻿Voice actor SBS - Yuriko Yamaguchi; Chapter 594 *Straw Hats' blood types; Vol 66; Chapter 654 *Straw Hats' bathing; Vol 67; Chapter 665 *Straw Hats' birthplace; Vol 69; Chapter 681 *Straw Hats' ages after timeskip; Vol 69; Chapter 681 *Straw Hats' heights after timeskip; Vol 69; Chapter 681 *Nami and Robin's 3 sizes after timeskip; Vol 69; Chapter 686 *Straw Hats' suited prefecture; Vol 72; Page 46 *Straw Hats' least favorite foods; Vol 73; Chapter 728 *Straw Hats' sleep schedules; Vol 74; Chapter 737 *Straw Hats' suitable career choices; Vol 76; Chapter 754 *Straw Hats' cooking specialties; Vol 79; Chapter 787 *Luffy's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Zoro's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Who from Straw Hats is the winner in the 50-meter race?; Vol 85; Chapter 852 *Brook's real favorite food; Vol 86; Chapter 864 Red Hair Pirates *Shanks' age: Vol 4; Chapter 27 *Benn Beckman and Lucky Roux's names; Vol 5; Chapter 42 *Beckman's intelligence; Vol 8; Chapter 65 *Shanks' birthday; Vol 54; Chapter 529 Alvida Pirates *Mirror on Alvida's ship; Vol 6; Chapter 47 Buggy Pirates *Buggy's hat; Vol 4; Chapter 28 *Mohji's hair; Vol 4; Chapter 29 *Buggy mouth closed; Vol 6; Chapter 49 *Buggy's Devil Fruit limits; Vol 7; Chapter 58 *Buggy's penis; Vol 12; Chapter 103 *Buggy does not bleed when dividing his body; Vol 20; Chapter 179 *Buggy was captured Marines; Vol 54; Chapter 526 *Buggy's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Buggy's age after timeskip; Vol 84; Chapter 841 Black Cat Pirates *Kuro's shirt symbols; Vol 4; Chapter 31 *Jango's chin; Vol 6; Chapter 45 *Morgan and Kuro; Vol 6; Chapter 50 *Kuro's speed; Vol 7; Chapter 57 *Kuro's intelligence; Vol 8; Chapter 65 *Buchi's cape; Vol 8; Chapter 65 *Kuro's age after timeskip; Vol 84; Chapter 841 Krieg Pirates *The hour glasses on the flag; Vol 8; Chapter 64 *Krieg's age after timeskip; Vol 84; Chapter 841 Baratie *Patty and Carne's names;Vol 7; Chapter 57 *Zeff's mustache; Vol 7; Chapter 58 Marines *Word on Morgan's chin; Vol 5; Chapter 43 *Morgan and Kuro; Vol 6; Chapter 50 *Hierarchy; Vol 8; Chapter 66 Shichibukai *Boa Hancock's birthday; Vol 54; Chapter 529 *Gecko Moria's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Bartholomew Kuma's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Marshall D. Teach's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Donquixote Doflamingo's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Jinbe's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Crocodile's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Dracule Mihawk's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Boa Hancock's age and height; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Boa Hancock's 3 sizes; Vol 58; Chapter 567 *Marshall D. Teach's birthday; Vol 59; Chapter 580 *Donquixote Doflamingo's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 82; Chapter 824 Worst Generation *Urouge's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Scratchmen Apoo's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *X Drake's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Basil Hawkins' name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Eustass Kid's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Trafalgar Law's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Killer's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Jewelry Bonney's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Capone Bege's name origin; Vol 52; Chapter 508 *Trafalgar Law's birthday; Vol 59; Chapter 580 *Urouge's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Scratchmen Apoo's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Basil Hawkins' birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Eustass Kid's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Killer's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *Jewelry Bonney's birthday; Vol 60; Chapter 590 *X Drake's birthday; Vol 64; Chapter 629 *Capone Bege's birthday; Vol 64; Chapter 629 *Urouge's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Scratchmen Apoo's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *X Drake's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Basil Hawkins' pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Eustass Kid's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Killer's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Trafalgar Law's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Jewelry Bonney's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Capone Bege's pre-timeskip ages and heights; Vol 68; Chapter 671 *Urouge's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Scratchmen Apoo's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *X Drake's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Basil Hawkins' favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Eustass Kid's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Killer's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Trafalgar Law's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Jewelry Bonney's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Capone Bege's favorite and least favorite foods; Vol 81; Chapter 807 *Urouge's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Scratchmen Apoo's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *X Drake's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Basil Hawkins' hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Eustass Kid's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Killer's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Trafalgar Law's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Jewelry Bonney's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Capone Bege's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 *Marshall D. Teach's hobbies; Vol 82; Chapter 818 Oda's Profile *Greatest treasure; Vol 4; Chapter 29 *Character naming; Vol 4; Chapter 30 *Animal appearances; Vol 4; Chapter 31 *Personnel Profile; Vol 4; Chapter 33 *Manga Artist decision; Vol 4; Chapter 33 *Apprenticeship days; Vol 4; Chapter 33, Vol 6; Chapter 50 *Hometown; Vol 6; Chapter 47 *No. of assistants; Vol 7; Chapter 55 *Character emotion depiction; Vol 7; Chapter 57 Hidden/Background Characters *Itou Mikio;Vol 4; Chapter 32 *Pandaman first mentioned; Vol 6; Chapter 47 *Minatomo-san; Vol 7; Chapter 54 *Mr. Motzel;Vol 8; Chapter 66 Series Information *Logo misunderstanding; Vol 5; Chapter 43 *Lack of Shading Tone; Vol 5; Chapter 43 *Chapter nos. in production; Vol 6; Chapter 46 *Price; Vol 7; Chapter 57 Misc infomation. *How many Devil Fruits; Vol 4; Chapter 33 *Gero Gero no Mi; Vol 6; Chapter 49 *Female Pirates; Vol 6; Chapter 50 *Samu Samu no Mi; Vol 7; Chapter 54 *Luffy's pose from vol.3; Vol 8; Chapter 65 *Pirates and rum; Vol 8; Chapter 70 *Sanji's knife text; Vol 8; Chapter 72 Postal Addresses For SBS or Usopp Gallery Pirates. ''Note: fans should bear in mind that Oda has mentioned in interviews that it is best to send letters in Japanese if sending to the Tokyo address. And for Usopp Gallery Pirates you '''must include your name and address directly on the back of the artwork. Otherwise it will be dismissed entirely.'' Note 2: For SBS header illustrations, send them to the Usopp Gallery Pirates address. The image should be drawn as 14cm x 5.5cm on the back of a postcard. Viz: Shonen Jump c/o Viz, LLC P.O. Box 77010 San Francisco, CA 94107 Non conventional SBS On some volumes Oda did not use the traditional Question/Answer format but chose a topic: *Volume 11 was a special Going Merry SBS which depicts the ship's design. *Volume 16 where Oda made a correction about a typo. *Volume 26SBS Volume 26International investigation Committee was a special about One Piece issues in the different countries it is published in. *Volume 46 was a special Thousand Sunny SBS which depicts the ship's design. *Volume 59 and Volume 60 had M.K.K. corners (Matomete Kakatte Koi; Come all at once) where Oda made quick decisions on characters' birthdays based on fan letters as long as he liked the reasoning behind the date. *Voice Actors SBS **Volume 61 had an HDK corner (Hai, Domo, Konnichiwa; Yes, Greetings, How are you) **Volume 61 had a 3D2Y corner, full of different sketches of what Oda was thinking of making the Straw Hats look like after 2 years. **Volume 64 had an HDO (Hai, Domo, Ohayogozaimas; Yes, Greetings, Good morning) What does SBS stand for? By the Voice Actors * Luffy's Voice Actress (S)hort (B)reak (S)ection in Volume 52. * Zoro's Voice Actor (S)orry, (B)ut I'm too (S)tupid and (S)appari toh (B)ouzu ni shitakedo (S)amuiwa (I got a buzz cut, but it's cold) in Volume 53. * Nami's Voice Actress (S)houmonai (B)ouya wa (S)hibukuwayo <3 (I'll beat up any helpless boy) and (S)onna (B)ouya wa (S)hibuku wayo <3 (I'll beat up such a boy) in Volume 54. * Usopp's Voice Actor (S)hikkari (B)oke (S)asete (Let me make myself really stupid) in Volume 55. * Sanji's Voice Actor (G)omen (I)ino ga (O)moiukaban (Sorry, a suitable joke does not occur to me) in Volume 57. * Chopper's Voice Actress (S)ugoiyo (B)ikkuri (S)akura no ki (I was surprised at a splendid cherry tree) in Volume 58. * Robin's Voice Actress (S)himatta (B)rooku (S)ashichatta (Shoot I stabbed Brook) in Volume 60. * Franky's Voice Actor (S)hounenyo, (B)eechikuwo (S)ueh! (Boy, suck the nipples!) in Volume 61. * Brook's Voice Actor (S)ugoi yo!!! (B)oku!!! (S)ugoi yo!!! (Amazing!!! I'm!!! Amazing!!!) in Volume 64. Site Navigation ru:SBS it:SBS es:SBS el:SBS id:SBS fr:SBS (Question des Lecteurs) Category:Articles Without an Infobox